Lluvia
by Taralia
Summary: Fuerte, fría, decidida, impredecible... como ella. Femslash, Pansy/Hermione


**Nota:** El primer femslash que escribí, hace ya bastante -en realidad más de un año- tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Lluvia **

_(fuerte, decidida, impredecible... como ella)_

* * *

Camina bajo la lluvia, sintiendo cada gota impactar contra su cabeza, empapando su pelo; contra su cuerpo, mojando su ropa. La odia y adora a la vez. La odia porque se parece demasiado a ella y la adora por el mismo motivo. La lluvia casi siempre es fría, provoca escalofríos y puedes sentir como si se colara entre tus huesos y sustituyera la sangre que recorre tu cuerpo. _Como sus manos_. Ella es fría, distantes y puedes sentir como si su mirada llena de desprecio se colara en tus venas y por tu cuerpo sólo circulara su odio. La lluvia es impredecible; sabes que puede llegar, pero no cuándo ni con qué intensidad. Ella es la persona menos predecible que conoce; no sabes qué responderá, ni cómo. La lluvia es húmeda, líquida, agua. Ella, cuando pasa la lengua por sus labios, también lo es.

No le gusta la lluvia, es molesta. Ella también lo es.

Hermione le pega una patada a una piedra, sin que llegue demasiado lejos. Levanta la cabeza y mira al cielo: lluvia. Sólo lluvia. Baja la cabeza y mira en sus pensamientos: ella. Sólo ella. Gira la cara y cierra los ojos. Se para en seco y permanece allí, empapándose. Siente el agua recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo, colarse entre sus dedos, por debajo de su camiseta, bajar por su mejilla… _La_ siente en todas partes. Adelanta un pie, después el otro; ya ni siquiera parece fácil caminar. Dobla una rodilla, después la otra; tampoco subir las escaleras cuando entra al castillo.

Le gusta la sensación que la embarga al entrar. Ya no hay lluvia. Camina por los pasillos, se sabe el camino de memoria. Puede sentir el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, invitándola a arrancárselo. También siente las manos temblarle sabiendo muy bien por qué, aunque a ella le gusta pensar que es por el frío. Un suspiro sale de su boca, tembloroso, como está segura de que lo hará su voz. Se retuerce las manos mientras sigue caminando; no va a dar marcha atrás. Sabe que ella estará allí, esperándola, como siempre. Sabe que sus manos blancas y frías estarán apoyadas a ambos lados de sus caderas, mientras la rodilla derecha permanece flexionada y sus ojos la miran, con un brillo que no sabe definir, pero que es parecido al suyo. Dobla la esquina y le tiemblan las piernas al ver el pasillo desierto; tenía la esperanza de encontrar gente, así, quizá, podría dar media vuelta y escapar. Pero no tiene una excusa lo suficiente fuerte como salir corriendo.

Un paso más. Ahora puede sentir el corazón latir en cada parte del cuerpo.

Otro paso. Esta vez, los latidos suenan lejanos, como si el corazón no fuera suyo.

El último paso. Ya no escucha nada.

Estira un poco la mano y roza el pomo de la puerta. Duda unos segundos, pero lo gira. Y allí está; parada delante de la puerta, la mano temblando sobre el pomo, la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados… Como una estúpida. Mueve el brazo, abriendo la puerta. Está allí. Y no se equivoca, su posición es la de siempre.

—Llueve —murmura antes de levantar la mirada. Clava en sus ojos en ella, traspasándola, queriendo ver más allá.

—Sí —responde evitando su mirada. Como esperaba, su voz es temblorosa y débil. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. El problema, es poder hacerlo.

—Me gusta la lluvia. —No aparta los ojos de ella. Sabe perfectamente que la incomoda. Le gusta.

—A mí no —Dicen que las_ medio verdades_ no existen; que es verdad o mentira. Pues se equivocan. No miente cuando dice que no le gusta la lluvia, pero tampoco dice la verdad.

Ella sólo la mira, como hace siempre. Se aparta un mechón de la cara y da un paso. Se queda allí parada, sabiendo que Hermione no se moverá. Aún no sabe lo que hace, y mucho menos, por qué. Siente asco y desprecio de sí misma, pero no puede evitarlo. No _quiere_ hacerlo. En esos momentos, le gustaría tener a alguien al que poder contarle esas cosas. Necesita que le digan aquello que ya sabe, pero en voz alta, escucharlo de otra persona. No es suficiente con repetírselo todos los días.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta. Sabe que no la quiere ver para hablar de aquello, pero prefiere alargar el momento. Puede que aquello parezca fácil visto desde fuera, pero no lo es. No es fácil mirarte al espejo cada mañana y verla a ella, que todavía sientes sus recorriendo toda tu piel. Tampoco lo es sentir ese sentimiento que creías muerto, que no existía, pero que sólo estaba dormido. No es sencillo explicar ese cosquilleo que recorre tu cuerpo al sentir sus dedos en tu mejilla; un roce inocente, pero provocador. Tampoco lo es ponerle nombre a las mariposillas de tu estómago, ésas que bailotean cuando la ves, cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Nada es fácil, ni siquiera aceptar que sientes algo.

—Porque no —responde de mala manera. Puede decirle muchas cosas, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Puede decir que es como ella, por ejemplo; que cada vez que llueve y se sienta delante de la chimenea, ve su cara reflejada en las llamas y puede sentir sus labios sobre su piel; que, cuando las gotas caen sobre ella, recuerda su aroma y la última vez que la besó.

Que cada vez que llueve, se acuerda de ella.

—¿Para qué me has llamado? —su voz suena molesta, enfadada. Ahora, da un paso atrás, alejándose de ella.

Hermione no responde. Pueden escuchar el agua caer contra los cristales de la ventana, recorriéndolos hasta perderse en el marco. Se escucha la lluvia impactar contra todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Todo.

Y, cuando está apunto de responder, de decirle que aquello es una idiotez, que es mejor que olviden todo lo que ha pasado, que no quiere volver a verla y que prefiere que todo sea como antes cuando, se escucha un trueno. Fuerte, decidido, frío, impredecible.

—Para nada. —Se masajea las sientas, despacio. La mira, pero no encuentra sus ojos. Ella mira por la ventana, distante, como siempre.

Hermione no se despide, no hace falta que lo haga. Da un paso y después otro, para después abrir la puerta y salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Las manos le tiemblan más que antes, mucho más. Las mete en los bolsillos de la túnica, intentando calentarlas. El corazón le late en la garganta, y está segura de que si la abre, lo escupirá; y no le parece tan mala idea, quizá así se sienta un poco mejor.

Llega a la sala común, jadeando, y se sienta frente al fuego, como suele hacerlo esos días. No puede evitar que las llamas formen su rostro, atormentándola. Hace tiempo que dejó de controlar todo lo que tiene que ver con ella. El fuego comienza a ser borroso cuando siente que le pican los ojos y algo se le clava despacio en el interior, sin crear heridas visibles. No intenta evitar las lágrimas, las deja caer. Llora, se siente débil. Lo es. Se seca la mejilla mojada, húmeda, fría. Se acuerda de ella. Sabe que es estúpida por llorar por ella. Por sentir aquello _por ella_.

Otra vez, puede escuchar la lluvia impactar contra los cristales. No es fácil aceptar que aquello que siente por Pansy no se puede comparar con _nada_, ni siquiera con la lluvia.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, si tanto os ha gustado como si no, dejar un review, anda, ¡que no hace daño a nadie y nos sube el ánimo a los que escribimos! Así, al menos, sabemos que el esfuerzo a servido de algo ;)

¡Besos!

**Taralia.**


End file.
